


Recomeço

by ProjetoAniverse, VampireWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aniverse, Best Friends, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Developing Friendships, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ice Cream, Kid Fic, Misunderstandings, Nicknames, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sad feelings, he is a good friend, kid!Iwaizumi Hajime, kid!Oikawa Tooru, worried iwaizumi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Estava tudo bem na vida de Oikawa Tooru, ele tinha seu melhor amigo e viviam juntos. Contudo, ele não esperava que, aos sete anos, um apelido pudesse causar tanta confusão na sua vida.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Recomeço

**Author's Note:**

> Então, fiz essa história e, de início, pensei em fazer algo completamente diferente, mas gostei muito do que fiz (:

— Tooru, venha jantar. — Uma voz conhecida soou pelo jardim, onde duas crianças brincavam, correndo atrás da outra.

O som de decepção foi ouvido pela dona da voz, vendo um dos mais novos fazendo bico com os lábios, como se tivessem tirado sua diversão, enquanto o outro segurava uma espada de plástico, olhando para a mãe de seu amigo e fazendo uma cara triste, como se não soubesse se poderia voltar a brincar depois.

— Você também, Hajime-kun. Já falei com sua mãe, ela disse que não tem problema você jantar conosco.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios do moreno, sabendo que isto era um sinal de que sua brincadeira não havia terminado. Pegou no pulso do outro menino, puxando-o para a entrada da casa.

— Vamos comer, Tooru! — Iwaizumi continuava a puxar o amigo para dentro da casa enquanto a espada continuava na outra mão; largou-a ao entrar, mas não soltou do pulso do mais novo.

— Hajime-chan, não precisa me puxar pra dentro da minha própria casa, você sabe, não é? — reclamou, o que fez sua mãe rir. — Ô mãe, não precisa rir. — Novamente o bico apareceu no rosto do garoto e, dessa vez, a mulher cobriu levemente a boca com a mão fechada, apoiando o dedo indicador abaixo do nariz ao rir.

— Ok ok, Tooru, meu bicudinho, meu amorzinho, meu docinho, meu… — A mais velha foi interrompida por um grito desesperado do filho, constrangido por ela fazer isso na frente de seu melhor amigo. — Tudo bem, meu bem, prometo que não farei mais isso na frente do Hajime-kun... _por hoje_.

A última parte foi dita muito baixo, na intenção de nenhum deles ouvirem.

— Como desculpa, mamãe fez seu prato favorito, Tooru. E o seu também, Hajime-kun.

Em poucos segundos a mulher de cabelo castanho longo e bagunçado já estava recebendo várias declarações de amor, de como era a melhor mãe e tia do mundo, enquanto se dirigia a cozinha para preparar a mesa e servir suas crianças. Oikawa Mari gostava de várias coisas em sua vida, uma delas era envergonhar e implicar com seu filho, como também apreciar a beleza de suas crias — sim, também estava contando sua filha mais velha. Outra coisa que gostava era da amizade de seu filho com esse pequeno rapaz.

Sorrindo, já com a mesa preparada e servindo os meninos, começou a observá-los. Tooru herdara sua cabeleira, mesmo tom de castanho escuro, olhos de um tom um pouco mais escuro que seus cabelos, da mesma cor dos de seu pai, pele clara que nem a sua. Às vezes se perguntava de onde vinha a personalidade do filho, horas tão brincalhão, horas um bebê chorão, principalmente quando se tratava de Hajime.

Olhando para o outro menino, Iwaizumi Hajime era o oposto de seu filho. Sua pele era um pouco mais bronzeada por pegar muito sol, tinha a preocupação de sempre relembrar o rapazinho de passar protetor solar para não se queimar. Ele era muito parecido com seu pai, cabelo preto, olhos castanhos escuros, quase não lembrava sua mãe se não fosse pela sua maneira de sorrir. Definitivamente, Hajime sorria que nem Hana.

Foi distraída dos seus pensamentos com os meninos brigando para ver quem terminava de comer primeiro. Riu da situação e pediu para comerem devagar, se não teriam indigestão.

— É quando a barriga começa a doer, ela reclama e você tem que dar atenção para ela, então não poderia brincar com ninguém.

O som de compreensão veio aos ouvidos da mulher, sendo sua vontade respeitada pelos menores. O de cabelo castanho começou a comer devagar, temendo não poder mais correr no jardim com o amigo.

— Haijme-chan, a partir de hoje comerei sempre bem para não ter dor na barriga e não poder brincar com você! — A declaração pareceu pegar de surpresa o outro rapaz, que sorriu.

— Vamos estar sempre juntos, não importa se você está bem ou mal. Eu vou estar com você, Tooru.

O mais novo piscou no primeiro instante, tentando entender o que aquilo significava, depois abriu um sorriso enorme, levantando os braços para cima dizendo o quanto seu amigo era o melhor do mundo, e que também estaria lá por ele, mesmo que sua barriga estivesse triste consigo.

Quando terminaram de comer, agradeçam à mulher e voltaram a brincar lá fora, agora eram um espadachim e um pistoleiro a procura do grande tesouro. Mari sorriu com a cena das duas crianças, impressionada que, com pouca idade, já diziam coisas sérias sobre estarem juntos para sempre. Resolveu que ligaria para Hana mais tarde para falar sobre o ocorrido, afinal, Hajime também era seu querido filho, mesmo que o próprio não soubesse.

[...]

— É verdade que isso aconteceu, Mari-san? — A voz do outro da linha estava calma, um pouco surpresa. — Hajime sempre fala tão bem de Tooru, não me é tão surpreendente que um dia falaria algo assim.

— Sim, foi agora no jantar. Sabe como são nossos filhos, se você fala que se ficarem doentes, não podem brincar um com o outro, eles sempre dão um jeito de permanecerem juntos. — Balançando a cabeça em concordância enquanto ouvia a resposta da outra mulher, continuou a lavar a louça do jantar.

— Ah Mari-san, às vezes me pergunto como será o futuro dessas crianças. — Deu uma pequena pausa antes de continuar, bebendo um pouco do chá que havia feito há alguns minutos. — Não seria surpresa se essa promessa permanecesse.

— É, Hana-san, você tem toda a razão. Não seria surpresa se eles continuassem juntos como agora.

— E BOOOM! BOOOM BOOM BOOM! HAJIME-CHAN, CUIDADO COM AS BOMBAS! — A brincadeira parecia estar boa pelo que as mulheres podiam ouvir, já que eles gritavam. — NÃO, IWA-CHAN, VOCÊ FOI ATINGIDO!

— Iwa-chan? — O menino repetiu, confuso, esquecendo até que estavam brincando.

— Não gostou, Iwa-chan? — Tooru questionou, receoso, enquanto mexia na arminha d’água em suas mãos. Sabia que tinha o costume de apelidar todos depois de tanto ver sua irmã fazer isso com os amigos, pensou que seria legal fazer o mesmo com os seus.

— Não. — Iwaizumi respondeu, cerrando os olhos e apertando o brinquedo em suas mãos, como se estivesse contendo sua raiva naquilo. — Para de falar, é ridículo.

Oikawa sentia como se uma onda de eletricidade tivesse passado por seu corpo, percebia a situação como se tivesse sido xingado junto de sua obra-prima, o que achava um absurdo, já que, para ele, aquele apelido era perfeito e combinava tanto com o amigo.

— Como é, seu… seu… caçador de besouros nojentos!

— Hã, como é que é? — Hajime já sentia sua raiva subir, não adiantava pedir internamente para se acalmar. — Meus besouros não são nojentos, seu pestinha!

— COMO VOCÊ OUSA? Pestinha é você, seu besouro!

Antes que Tooru pudesse atacar, o mais velho bateu nele com a espada de plástico. Apesar de o golpe não ter sido muito forte, doeu por ter atingido seu pescoço, o que o fez levar a mão ao local machucado, massageando um pouco. Olhou para o amigo a sua frente, planejando o que faria.

— Você vai ver.

Iwaizumi se preparou, digno de um espadachim que era seu personagem na brincadeira já esquecida, todavia tudo foi por água abaixo quando sentiu a pistola de plástico atingir seu ombro. Sem que pudesse protestar pelo objeto lançado, viu que o menino se aproximava e se jogou sobre si, fazendo ambos rolarem um pouco pelo gramado.

— Godzilla não existe, Iwa-chan idiota! — disse enquanto socava devagar o peito dele, ainda com receio de machucá-lo, ainda que estivesse magoado. — E ele é feio, horrível, horroroso!

— Seus aliens também não, Tooru! — Ele se defendeu, invertendo as posições, agora tinha o mais novo sob si. Sua raiva não o permitia de pensar e medir em suas palavras. — Bobokawa!

Para Oikawa, aquela tinha sido a maior ofensa que já tinha escutado em seus sete anos de vida. Seus extraterrestres não existirem parecia algo inadmissível, mas ter um apelido daqueles, não deixaria passar. Aquilo era o pior insulto que poderia ouvir e, se ele já tinha problemas de autoestima, era agora que piorariam.

— IWA-CHAN MAU, MALVADO! — Ele tentou afastá-lo de si a qualquer custo, queria batê-lo, mas não tinha forças para isso.

Não percebeu quando as lágrimas começaram a descer pelo seu rosto e a cair na grama, só quando começou a soluçar alto e sua mãe veio interromper o que quer que tenha acontecido ali. Tinha desligado o telefone com Hana e saiu imediatamente para ver o que tinha acontecido, vendo ambos os garotos sujos de terra e levemente machucados, apenas com algumas marcas vermelhas.

— O que aconteceu aqui? — perguntou séria, colocando as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé no chão, exigindo as explicações o mais rápido possível.

— Tia Mari, o Tooru me chamou de um nome que não gostei.

— IWA-CHAN, VOCÊ É CRUEL, SEU IDIOTA.

— Para de drama, Bobokawa!

— Chega vocês dois! Onde já se viu, vocês, hein. — Respirou, agradecendo por toda a paciência por já ter criado sua filha mais velha, que nunca lhe deu esse tipo de problema, abençoada seja Mayumi. — Tooru, querido, se o Hajime-kun não gostou, não o chame assim. Você também, Hajime, não pode chamá-lo desse jeito. Vocês não podem fazer o que não agradar o outro, entenderam? Não é assim que funciona uma amizade.

— Mas ele começou, mãe. — O mais novo respondeu, apontando para o amigo enquanto limpava as lágrimas que insistiam em continuar a cair. — Ele me bateu primeiro.

Mari tentou resolver aquela situação o mais rápido possível, sem nenhum sucesso. Os meninos começaram a se acusar mais, a dizer que nada do que gostavam era legal, até que começaram a indicar que iriam começar a se agredir novamente. Rapidamente postou-se entre os dois, mandando o filho entrar em casa e ir para seu quarto. Não toleraria mais aquele comportamento.

— Vá para lá agora Oikawa Tooru, iremos conversar assim que voltar da casa dos Iwaizumi. Você irá comigo, mocinho, e contarei para sua mãe também — ordenou, sendo prontamente obedecida.

Tooru foi caminhando a contragosto para a porta, não sem antes virar para o amigo, puxar um pouco a pele embaixo do olho e mostrar a língua para ele, uma clássica careta. Antes de ouvir mais um grito de sua mãe, entrou na casa rapidamente, fechando a porta com tudo.

A mulher suspirou, teria uma conversa séria com aquela criança quando voltasse. Pegou a mão de Hajime, guiando-o até sua casa, onde Hana já esperava-os na frente da porta, preocupada. Conversaram um pouco para contar os ocorridos, o menino esperou até sua mãe mandá-lo entrar em casa e esperar em seu quarto após tomar um banho.

— Mari-san, eu não sei o que deu nos meninos hoje, peço perdão pelo Hajime-chan — disse, fazendo uma leve reverência à mulher a sua frente, envergonhada.

— Não precisa disso, Hana-san, eu que peço desculpas pelo Tooru. — Ela retribuiu o gesto. — Espero que eles se resolvam logo.

— Eu também, gosto tanto quando Tooru-chan vem aqui brincar, ele é um bom menino.

Despediram-se, prometendo conversar com os filhos para entender o que realmente havia acontecido e tentar solucionar da melhor maneira possível. Mal elas sabiam que, para eles, aquela pequena briga os faria pararem de conversar por um bom tempo.

[...]

Nos próximos dias, Oikawa evitou Iwaizumi a todo custo. Ainda estava chateado e magoado, doía pensar que seu melhor amigo tinha o chamado de Bobokawa e, principalmente, dito que seus preciosos ETs não existiam. Só de relembrar ficava mais angustiado, como era possível ser traído por seu parceiro desse jeito? Nunca em sua vida pensou que isso aconteceria e isso o deixava triste.

Toda vez que ia para a escola e encontrava o dito cujo no caminho, ou acelerava ou diminuía o passo para não ser obrigado a ter qualquer tipo de interação, sempre olhando para baixo; quando ouvia qualquer barulho que desse indício que o outro se aproximava, ele dava um jeito de desviar o caminho ou fingir que não estava ouvindo. Aquilo feria seu orgulho de todas as maneiras que nem ele sabia que era possível, mas continuava assim porque era para o seu bem, afinal, a ação de Iwaizumi naquele dia já tinha lhe dito tudo que precisava saber sobre o “amigo”. Se fosse para ter um amigo assim, então ele teria nenhum, porque não suportaria mais uma traição.

Percebeu então que passou a se distanciar das outras crianças e tornou-se mais calado, sorria quando necessário e para dizer que estava tudo bem, apesar de saber que não estava. Não queria preocupar ninguém, principalmente seus pais e seus professores, afinal, seus problemas eram seus problemas e de mais ninguém, fossem eles pessoais ou não.

Brincar sozinho era um saco, disso ele já sabia e só confirmou mais quando passou a negar qualquer interação com outras crianças de sua idade. As aulas de educação física, que eram suas preferidas, passaram a ser as que mais temia, pois existia o medo de ser colocado em grupo com outras pessoas, principalmente o seu ex-amigo, e isso exigia interação com os coleguinhas, coisa que ele não queria de maneira alguma. Sempre dava um jeito de dizer que estava ruim ou que queria jogar algo sozinho, o que fazia-o participar sempre das corridas ou de tênis — não que ele fosse bom em algum dos dois, mas era o que podia fazer para se limitar.

Doía saber que seu amor por vôlei não gritava mais como antes, a vontade de ser um levantador como ele sonhava no ano anterior ia se esvaindo aos poucos, afinal o esporte pedia por interação, confiança e, principalmente, parceria. Tooru não queria nada daquilo, ele só queria ficar isolado em seu cantinho, e isso machucava como se ele tivesse levando vários tapas pelo corpo, afinal, era seu sonho se desmoronando pouco a pouco.

Voltar para casa sozinho, fazer o dever de casa sozinho, encarar o teto sozinho, ver televisão e desenho animado sozinho… Tudo era solitário e, para sua infelicidade, já tinha se acostumado com a rotina. Chorava escondido toda vez que se lembrava que costumava a fazer tudo com Hajime, até não ter mais lágrimas e seus pulmões não aguentarem a falta de ar. Às vezes sua mãe entrava no seu quarto e perguntava o que estava acontecendo, ele só sabia pedir pelo colo e ficar ali, abraçado à mulher, única pessoa que sabia que não o abandonaria, continuamente perguntando se ela o amava e se o deixaria.

Aquilo apertava o coração de Mari, ver seu pequeno daquele jeito era doloroso, tanto que já sabia de tudo pelos relatos de Hana quando lhe ligava, dizendo que o filho estava descontente por, mais um dia, ter sido evitado por seu filho. Aquilo lhe preocupava mais do que nunca, já que entendia a importância dessa amizade para o seu bebê, tanto que tinha ficado muito feliz quando se tornaram amigos. A mãe sabia da dificuldade do menino em fazer amigos, mesmo que fosse um tagarela depois de conhecer alguém, lembrou que ele sempre se sentia inferior aos outros e foi necessário muito tempo até que alguém o convencesse do contrário. Esse alguém foi ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Hajime, então ela esperava profundamente que eles voltassem a passar tempo juntos; o moreno era muito importante na vida do filho e ela tinha certeza absoluta disso.

— Tooru, amor — chamou, afagando suas madeixas. O menino em seu colo fungou, um sinal para que ela entendesse que estava prestando atenção. — O que você tem, meu bem?

— A-A escola-a está chaata, é-é só isso. — Sua voz saiu misturada com alguns soluços, ele se negava a contar algo a mais.

Mari suspirou, beijou a testa do filho, confortando-o o quanto podia. Estava percebendo que ele estava ficando mais cabisbaixo, às vezes parava de comer no meio da refeição e se dizia cheio, não tinha mais o mesmo ânimo de antes, não sorria tanto. Ela tentava alegrá-lo como pedia, incentivá-lo a fazer as coisas, porém todos os dias o via pior e isso a deixava triste. Sabia que não estava falhando como mãe, contudo tinha noção de que, naquele problema, não conseguiria auxiliá-lo sozinha.

Naquele dia, contou que levaria o pequeno para fazer um acompanhamento com uma profissional conhecida e indicada, que era uma pessoa de confiança e que ele poderia contar tudo que quisesse para ela, convencendo-o aos poucos de se abrir com a moça.

Os dias continuavam passando e Tooru ficava do mesmo jeito, mesmo que com a ajuda da terapeuta, ele não tinha piorado e nem melhorado, o que deixava sua mãe sem reação, um tanto apreensiva, já que imaginava que ele pudesse voltar a ser seu comunicativo Tooru de novo. As notas na escola não importavam, ela só queria a felicidade do seu garoto, ela queria seu filho de volta.

[...]

Em uma aula de educação física, o professor insistiu que ele deveria jogar vôlei com os outros ou se não teria a nota reduzida. A contragosto obedeceu a ordem do homem, emburrado por ser forçado a fazer aquilo, mas também não queria preocupar mais seus pais, já sabia que não estava indo muito bem, apesar de tentar fazer o melhor que podia. Era difícil entender o que aquela mulher dizia para si, mas entendia que ela estava procurando, junto dele, como poderia seguir por um caminho melhor. Ele apreciava, mas não tinha coragem de confiar novamente nas pessoas.

Aquele foi um jogo que foi posto em prática seus sentimentos em relação aos outros. Se assustava toda vez que pediam para ele se mover, passar a bola, mas tentava jogar mesmo que estivesse enferrujado. Teve que correr de um lado para o outro, se sentia uma barata-tonta, mas não podia evitar de gostar de estar sentindo tudo aquilo de novo.

Finalmente sentia um pouco de felicidade em meio a tanta tristeza. Isso foi percebido por poucos colegas, mas Iwaizumi olhava para aquilo maravilhado, achando que o menino finalmente voltaria a ser quem era antes e eles poderiam voltar a ser os melhores amigos. Tinha noção que, antes disso acontecer, teria que pedir desculpas pelo que faz e esperar que fossem aceitas, porém ver aquela pequena mudança já era motivo de felicidade e esperança.

— Tooru, pega a bola! — falou, após receber uma bola do adversário e levantá-la, tentando guiá-la para onde ele estava para que, assim, pudesse atacar.

Oikawa pulou, sua palma acertou em cheio a superfície da bola e lançou-a para o outro lado da quadra. Antes que seu time pudesse comemorar o ponto, vários pensamentos rondaram a cabeça dele, muitos deles referentes a quem lhe deu o passe e principalmente, que ninguém comemoraria aquele ponto seu, pois ele não era importante para o time. Cinco era melhor que um, e ele era desnecessário.

Com aquilo em mente, acabou pousando errado e sentiu que deu um mau jeito no tornozelo, porém nada disse, apenas pediu ao professor para ser substituído e que pudesse fazer outro esporte. O professor assentiu, pedindo para ele fazer o atletismo, correr e parar bruscamente algumas vezes, cinco voltas na qual ele correria até uma faixa no chão, forçaria uma parada e depois seguiria o trajeto.

Já com o tornozelo doendo e sem falar nada, o garoto aceitou o desafio, esperando que assim pudesse fingir que estava tudo bem. Mal ele sabia que, em pouco tempo fazendo o que foi pedido, ainda na segunda volta, sentir uma dor imensa em seu joelho direito que o fez se jogar no chão.

Um grito foi escutado por todos presentes, os mais preocupados logo se aproximaram de Tooru, ouvindo o choro baixo que logo foi aumentando o volume.

— Tooru, o que foi? — Uma garota de sua sala perguntou, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Táá do-oendo — choramingou, segurando o joelho machucado, juntando-o em seu peito.

O treinador chegou, observando a situação com cuidado. Tentaria tirá-lo dali do melhor jeito possível, sem causar mais sofrimento à criança. Teria que levá-lo à enfermaria urgentemente, esperava que não fosse nada sério, mas pelo que podia ver, o joelho do menino estava bastante inchado e vermelho.

— Oikawa, eu vou te carregar até a Sasaki-san, por favor, segure-se em mim — pediu Ishii enquanto pegava da maneira mais delicada que podia. Assim que o ajeitou, seguiu para o local, pedindo para que todos esperassem até voltar.

— Eu quero a minha mããe. — O professor ouviu o garoto em seus braços pedir enquanto chorava.

Iwaizumi olhava a cena assustado. Quando finalmente achou que teria seu amigo de volta, algo assim aconteceu. Começou a se sentir mal, além de ansioso pelo desfecho da situação — esperava que não fosse nada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo que aquilo poderia ser um estopim para o mais novo. Só esperava poder voltar a falar com ele quando melhorasse.

[...]

— Então, Oikawa-san, seu filho está com um tornozelo torcido que não é nada demais, só aplicar compressa que melhora em poucos dias, mas aconselho a levá-lo ao hospital para ver o que foi isso no joelho dele. Temo que seja algum rompimento. — Sasaki falou calmamente para a mulher a sua frente, vendo o garoto segurar a mão das duas ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. — Espero que não seja o que penso, porém seria melhor fazer um exame para comprovar. Aqui o pedido, se precisar.

A médica entregou o papel, também tinha uma anotação de outras recomendações sobre o que fazer com o menino e, se necessitasse, quais remédios poderia dar-lhe.

Mari agradeceu a gentileza, pegando seu garoto nos braços para levá-lo sem que ele precisasse andar, ou usar alguma cadeira de rodas. Sabia que ele tinha crescido e não era mais um bebê de dois anos, mas ainda assim, gostava da sensação de carregá-lo nos braços.

— Muito obrigada, Sasaki-san. Seguirei suas recomendações, espero que Tooru não tenha lhe dado problemas.

Após a breve despedida, os Oikawa saíram da escola e foram direto fazer os exames solicitados. Ambos esperavam que a suspeita da médica não estivesse certa, mas a mulher temia que fosse verdade pelos relatos que recebeu de Ishii. Sabendo também que seu filho só estava fazendo atletismo, imaginava que algo poderia acontecer a qualquer momento, afinal, o garoto nunca fora bom em outro esporte que não fosse vôlei.

— Senhora, seu filho teve um rompimento do ligamento cruzado anterior, muito comum com mudança repentina de direção, parada repentina, parece-me que foi a segunda opção que aconteceu com ele, pelo seu relato. — O médico falou após ver o resultado das imagens. — É uma lesão comum e, no caso dele, não precisa operar no momento, ainda mais porque ele é jovem, ainda crescerá, mas seria bom tomar mais cuidado, quem sabe usar protetor de joelho para as atividades físicas.

Mari tentava absorver tudo que o homem havia lhe dito, contudo sentia como se tivesse sido baqueada. Ouviu o resto da explicação, onde lhe contou que Tooru poderia fazer fisioterapia caso a dor persistisse nos próximos dias, concordando com os medicamentos recomendados pela médica da escola e, também, caso precisasse, poderia se dirigir ao hospital e procurá-lo para auxiliar no que quisesse.

— Não se preocupe tanto, Oikawa-san, seu filho poderá continuar a fazer as práticas desportivas, só que com mais cuidado. Compre o protetor de joelho e sempre o lembre de colocá-los antes de fazer qualquer atividade que exija mais força, não queremos que o rompimento do LCA piore.

A mulher assentiu, agradeceu ao doutor e saiu da sala com o filho, agora ele já estava melhor e conseguia andar. Quando chegaram em casa, ela conversou com ele, explicou que era para seguir tudo que os médicos falaram, falando que percebia que seu filho era forte e eles conseguiriam cuidar daquilo juntos.

Ela só esperava que o menino se animasse, porém isso seria difícil depois dessa notícia. Já não bastasse estar triste com a vida, o problema no joelho também poderia fazê-lo perder as esperanças de ser tornar o jogador de vôlei que sempre sonhou.

Antes que pudesse se afundar em seus pensamentos negativos, ouviu a campainha tocar e estranhou, pois não esperava por ninguém. Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com o pequeno Iwaizumi segurando duas sacolas, uma que pôde identificar como bolo e outra, suspeitava ser um sorvete.

— Tia, o Tooru está bem? — O garoto a olhou cheio de esperanças, aquilo a quebrou por dentro. Como queria que seu filho estivesse bem para poder não destruir aquele brilho.

— Hajime-kun, infelizmente o Tooru-chan descobriu que tem um problema no joelho e terá que se cuidar. — Suspirou, estava cansada. — Você quer falar com ele? Está no quarto.

Ele assentiu, tirando o sapato ao entrar na casa e pedindo licença à mulher, indo em direção à cozinha para pegar colheres e pratos antes de ir em direção ao quarto do amigo. Mari sorriu, ela só esperava que aquela visita repentina alegrasse seu filho e ele pudesse, aos poucos, voltar a ser o seu Tooru.

O garoto primeiro bateu na porta antes de invadir o quarto, sem esperar por uma resposta, vendo o mais novo deitado na cama, coberto até a cabeça, todo encolhido. Aquilo apertou seu coração, mas ele estava decidido a mudar aquela atitude do amigo.

— Mãe, eu já falei que estou bem… — disse sem nenhuma menção de se mexer, ainda fungava, apesar de tentar manter sua voz calma.

— Tooru — chamou, percebendo que o menino logo se sentou e a coberta caía de seu corpo. — Sou eu.

— O que você quer aqui, Hajime? — Com os olhos semicerrados, ele o encarou. Não acreditava na visão que tinha, mas não estava delirando. — Achei que a gente tinha parado de conversar, Iwaizumi.

— Eu vim pedir desculpas, Tooru. — Ele pausou, colocando os utensílios domésticos em cima da cômoda que estava próxima.

— Depois desse tempo todo? — Ainda estranhava aquela aproximação toda. Realmente, tinha perdido o tato com qualquer tipo de interação depois desses dois meses. — Você não quer mais ser meu amigo, Iwaizumi Hajime, você veio aqui porque alguém lhe forçou.

O mais velho começou a ficar com raiva, como aquele miserável tinha a audácia de lhe dizer algo assim? Era lógico que estava ali porque ele quis e iria mostrar.

— Não, Tooru. Eu comprei o sorvete que você mais gosta, de chocolate, e fiz bolo branco com cobertura de chocolate, do jeito que você gosta. Ok, confesso que o bolo a mamãe me ajudou, mas não deixa de ter sido eu que comecei. — Ele começou, pegando as sacolas e deixando em cima da mesinha que tinha no quarto para retirar o que tinha dentro. No meio do processo, pegou os pratos que tinha deixado na cômoda e colocado-os na frente dos recém disponíveis doces. — Eu vim aqui porque eu quis, porque sinto falta de você, Tooru. Você é meu melhor amigo, não achei que você ficaria tão magoado com aquilo.

Parou um pouco para vê-lo, percebendo que continuava do mesmo jeito. Suspirando, ele começou a servir o sorvete e a cortar o bolo, também colocando-o no prato. Sabendo que Oikawa continuaria quieto e não soltaria um pio, continuou:

— Minha mãe me contou que o que fiz foi errado. De início, não entendi, então ela me explicou que as pessoas funcionam diferente e que você ficou muito triste com a minha reação. — Depois de montar o prato, aproximou-se da cama com cautela, receio de que dele recuar como um animal assustado. — E eu percebi que não queria te deixar mal, triste, e foi o que eu fiz. Que tipo de amigo eu sou se deixo meu melhor amigo ficar assim?

Iwaizumi parou, suspirando alto. Faltava pouco para ele poder oferecer o doce, mas tinha que terminar seu pedido antes de qualquer coisa.

— Me desculpa, Tooru, por ter dito que o apelido era ridículo, e por ter te chamado de Bobokawa também. Você pode me chamar daquele jeito, eu vou gostar, eu juro. Só… não fica mais longe de mim, por favor. Eu sinto sua falta, gosto de você.

Esticou o prato, ofertando-o como se fosse uma continuação de seu pedido de desculpas. Ainda estava temeroso com a possibilidade da rejeição, principalmente pelo que tinha visto de mudança no último mês, todavia estava mais confiante por não ter sido mandado embora do quarto no primeiro momento.

Hajime não sabia o que viria pela frente, não estava esperando uma reação positiva, pois pelo que Hana havia dito, imaginava que ele o negaria, gritaria e o mandaria embora sem pensar duas vezes. Tinha noção que, mesmo que aquilo acontecesse, não desistiria do amigo da mesma maneira que não deixou que a distância fosse um incômodo, já que em todas as vezes que via o garoto, sempre se aproximava e tentava puxar conversa. Machucava quando via ele desviar o caminho de si e, principalmente, quando não lhe respondia, porém estava decidido que, naquele dia, seria diferente.

Por isso tomou um susto quando sentiu o peso sair de sua mão, observando Oikawa com os braços esticados pegando a oferenda, comendo e se deliciando com aquilo, abrindo um pequeno sorriso — algo que não fazia há tanto tempo que nem se recordava mais a última vez que tinha feito. Olhou para o garoto ainda em pé, paralisado como se tivesse levado um choque. Ainda tinha seus receios, mas se o outro teve a dedicação e tempo para ir até sua casa e lhe dizer tudo aquilo, pensou que poderia perdoá-lo.

— Senta, Iwa-chan. — Testou o apelido com muito temor, não entendia porque tinha o feito, mas queria ter certeza que poderia confiar naquelas palavras e, principalmente, no dono delas.

— Ok, Tooru.

O de pele bronzeada sentou-se na cama, começando a mexer com o bolo em seu prato. Não é como se não quisesse comê-lo, mas ainda esperava uma resposta, uma confirmação, de que estaria tudo bem entre eles.

— Eu… ainda tenho medo, Hajime — confessou após um tempo em silêncio. Já tinha deixado a comida de lado e olhava para as mãos, trêmulas. — De você brigar comigo de novo.

O mais velho continuou em silêncio, esperando pela continuação. Sentia seu corpo suar e tremer levemente, estava ansioso demais para o que vinha adiante.

— Mas se você teve o trabalho todo de fazer tudo isso por mim, pra mim, então… — Um biquinho se apossou de seus lábios, as bochechas levemente coradas já denunciavam sua escolha. — Amigos?

— Não, Tooru. — Negou com a cabeça, um alívio muito grande tomou conta de si. Com um sorriso largo, continuou. — Melhores amigos.

Ambos sorriam, felizes com as novas descobertas. Agora podiam voltar à rotina que tinham antes, fazer tudo junto. Aquele era o seu recomeço deles, da amizade, deles como pessoa. Esperavam que continuassem juntos durantes os próximos anos, não se importavam se gritariam um com o outro, acreditavam que sempre iriam atrás um do outro e ser, além de amigo, o apoio que precisavam.

**Author's Note:**

> Queria agradecer a gold_0n_ice pela betagem, muito obrigadaaa ♥


End file.
